The Stolen Book
by CleopatraVII
Summary: A bully steals a Stephen King book to spite someone. Before he destroys it, he opens it up and *poof* is sucked inside. Now he is meeting Stephen King's characters first-hand...please R&R! *COMPLETE*
1. The Stolen Book

Author's Note: Okay, you gotta understand, I love Stephen King. I have about 28 of his books in my locker, and I lend them out to trustworthy souls who actually want to broaden their horizons from YM magazine or something (No Offense!!!!). I am extremely bored at this point, and I was just sitting here, thinking, "Now, what would happen if someone stole one of my books?" and voila! Here we are. I guess I'm gonna stick a moral in here somewhere…I dunno…Also: this story is dedicated to Stephen King fans. I hope it's up to standards. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

The Stolen Book

Everyone has enemies out there, no one is an exception. Somewhere out there is a person who detests you for some irrelevant reason, be it the way you talk or just the way you dress. These twisted people come in two types: They either take an active role in harassing you, or they silently rejoice in any harm that comes to you. The latter of these people may stalk you, hating you from afar.

Even as we talk, one of these people is considering changing to take a more…active way of harassing someone.

There! Do you see him? The one with the short blond hair? Yeah, that one, watching the girl with brown hair! Hmm…he looks like trouble.

Blast! She's walking away with a teacher, leaving her locker open. What a trusting fool.

Ah, no! He's making his move…he's reaching into her locker…and there it goes…he has just taken one of her books.

There he goes, and here she comes. She hasn't noticed, she's to busy laughing at a joke one of her friends has just told her. If only she had come back a moment sooner…

Well, look at the smirk on his face now. He looks pretty amazed (and proud) of his own daring. Let's just watch him, shall we?

~*~*~*~

He's on his way home now. She didn't notice the book was missing…yet. By the time she does, he'll have gotten rid of it.

Inside he goes, muttering, "hello" to his mother. She mumbles something back…how loving. He walks past, and heads upstairs to his room.

Aye, look at this place. Walls painted black with posters reading "Texas chainsaw Massacre: Let's Relive It!" How sweet. 

He's pulled out a matchbook. I guess he's finally figured out what to do with his stolen good. He's picked it up…and opened it? 

FLASH…a blinding light, and he's gone, disappeared into a Stephen King Novel. That can't be good.

Author's Note: Okay, that was unique. Please REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Stephen King Land

Author's Note: Sorry the first chapter was so…strange. And Short. Hey…I've got an idea! Let's play guess the Stephen King book. It's just a little test, and if you like how the books sound, you might read them. I'll mention what books were mentioned at the end of each chapter. Hope you like it!

Stephen King Land

__

I'm falling! What the?

Wham! Jim landed spread eagled on the floor of a house. _Where the F am I?_ He looked around, dazed. He barely has time to see a porcelain penguin on a bureau before the door slams open. A large, strangely solid woman comes through, carrying an axe. 

Behind her, Jim can here screaming. The agony-racked shrieks chill him to the bones.

Her blank brown eyes fall on him. She lifts the axe, and charges at him.

"NOO!" He shrieks, dodging her just in time. He runs past her, and disappears out the old fashioned door.

__

Dude! I'm falling again!!!

Jim landed on his feet and collapsed. He breathed for a moment, then jumped to his feet, looking for the axe-bearing nutcase. He turned around in a complete circle, but couldn't find her. Well, at least he was surrounded by trees…he could hide easily. 

TREES?!?!

He was obviously in the forest…somewhere. He slapped at a mosquito near his ear.

He sat down on a rock, before he heard a girl's voice.

"Tom.. . It's coming, isn't it?" there was a pause. "I know that… but what's the secret of closing?"

Her voice was strained and raspy. Jim looked to his left, and she passed by, not four feet from where he was. She was on a road, covered in mud and dirt, carrying a backpack, and constantly hitching up her crusty jeans. If she had been soaking wet, she might have weighed fifty pounds.

A branch broke on his right. Jim turned slowly, not really wanting to see. 

A huge grizzly bear was walking towards the girl, sniffing the air. 

No, that wasn't right…it wasn't a grizzly. Not really. Wasps surrounded it like flies, and its eyes were twin pools of maggots, squirming in its rotted flesh.

As if it could sense him watching it, it stopped. It looked at him, and he looked at it. _Dear God…it's the...what did she call it? The God of the Lost?_

Jim ran. The God of the Lost ran. Jim sprinted, to no avail.

"HELP ME!" He screamed, and the girl whirled around. 

He plowed into her, than through her. 

Once again, he was falling.

Author's Note: I'm not really sure where this is going…I'll have to see. I realize it's a touch…strange, but I kinda like it. Here are the SK books from this chapter.

Misery (say hi to Anne Wilkes, everyone!)

The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon (it's Trisha and The wasp God, a.k.a. The God of the Lost)

Hope you liked it. If people review, I'll continue (hint hint). Please Review! Pretty please?


	3. Falling Again

Author's Note: Okay, this is a strange story, and I only own Jim and the Brown-Haired Girl. It really would not be good for me to be sued on the grounds of copyright infringement by my favorite author, now would it? Okay then, enjoy! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Falling Again

****

Thud. Jim landed hard, and the wind was knocked out of him. As he lay gasping for breath, strange rustling noises came from behind him.

He stood up, still panting, and turned around, fully expecting the God of the Lost to be there. 

It wasn't there. Jim found himself standing on what seemed like a flat-topped mountain. Swirls of circles, looking like a hunting-practice target, were covering the whole mountain. 

Each circle had piles of stones at different points of it. Jim guessed the stones must be old, because many of them- no, it seemed more like ALL of them- had collapsed over. All except one. It was from this one that this weird rustling noise came from…

__

Oh, I do not like his, I don't like this, oh God what is what is it what is it now?

Jim's question was answered. The rocks shifted, and a small, mud streaked hand poked out. It proceeded to push more rocks out of the way. For a split-second, Jim considered seeing if the kid (that's obviously belonged to) needed help. As it lifted itself out of the ground, Jim decided against it.

Its head bulged in several odd directions, and Jim could see a semi-circle of stitches holding its head on. It turned, but ignored him, perhaps didn't even see him. One of its eyes stared with horrible concentration in an opposite direction from the other. It was dressed in a suit, but it was torn and covered in mud and moss.

If it were still alive (_nothings head can be shaped that way and still live; especially not a human, and it's eye, oh God, it's EYE) _it would've probably been almost…cute. It had once been a little boy, three years old, at most. Now it was a horrible, off-balance abomination, and it was sniffing the air and grunting and groaning. 

Suddenly, it stopped. It turned slowly, and saw Jim. It's small mouth twisted into a grin, and it came towards him. 

"N-No!" Jim said, and took a step backwards. His foot didn't touch anything. He spared a glance over his shoulder, and saw that he was on the edge of the mountaintop.

The thing came closer, full out grinning at him now. It opened its mouth (which was full of small, milk-white teeth) and asked, "Are you going to play with me? We could have lots of fun…" in a horrible voice. Its voice was that of a small child's, but there was something beyond that…

Jim shrieked and toppled over the edge. He heard it's shrieking laughter as he fell…fell…fell…

__

No! Not AGAIN!

Jim fell, and didn't hurt himself this time. He had landed on something warm and soft…A putrefying smell rose to his nostrils, and Jim rolled off what ever it was. 

He gagged. A rotting corpse lay beneath him, snot oozing out of its nose and mouth. Jim turned away from it, to no avail. The whole fricken' street was covered with corpses like this.

A TV was on in the distance. The news anchor apparently had a bad cold, because he kept coughing and spitting into a damp handkerchief. 

"Captain Trips has demolished most of the country's population. There is apparently no cure, but the symptoms are easy enough to find. First, you come down with a cold. The cold then turns into a fever. Just as it finally clears up, it hits full force, c-c-" the news anchor coughed, a horribly flemmy sound, then continued, "clogging up the nasal cavities and throat. The person…chokes to death on their own snot. The entire process takes a few days."

"Jesus…" Jim said softly.

"While we can find no cure, Captain Trips is highly contagious. Only people with a special anti-body seem to be able to…to..." He coughed again, his whole body retching in effort, "…to survive this disease. Thank you, and may God attend thee."

With hardly a flinch, the man pulled out a rifle and shot himself in the temple. 

Jim turned away from the TV, and saw how empty the street was. This was America's version of the black plague. It was empty, with bodies mouldering in the sun. 

Jim coughed, flem filling his throat. He couldn't breathe! He choked…choked…choked…and finally collapsed on his knees, eyes bulging. He collapsed onto his right side, and fell through the ground.

He was falling, and the faster he fell, the more the flem disappeared. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He shrieked, thankful for the air.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this far! It's a little strange, but oh well, whatever works, right? I realize every time the story gets good, he escapes, but I don't know if I want to kill him. I still have a few more books for him to romp through, so hang in there. Speaking of books…the books used in this chapter were:

Pet Semetary (go Gage!)

The Stand (Captain Trips…and I loved the part when the newscaster killed himself, so I had to add my own version)

Please review, as it encourages me to finish up with Jim. Thanks! :-D :-D :-D 


	4. Erm, Help?

Author's Note: I don't own any of the people from the books. I've made up a few people (Jim, the newscaster, and Brown-Haired girl) but that's about it. I got really bored once, so here this story is. 

Special Thanks: I'd like to thank the people that actually bother to review (hint, hint) and especially Darago's Rainy Daae, a fellow fanfic author who is really kewl, and who read all of my stories. Thanx! This is my little way of recommending Stephen King books. Hope it works. On with the fic!

Erm, help?

He was sick of falling. It hurt. He was covered in bruises, and had developed a limp. Jim cursed repeatedly as he fell.

Jim had never read a Stephen King book, but now he was living them out. He knew that's what he was doing, because he had seen several movies. Not to mention he had heard people twittering away about them. He couldn't remember titles, but he'd have to check them out if he ever got out of this hell. 

BAM! Jim landed on what felt like all of his bruises. He gasped for breath, pain flaring up and down his body.

"You! Beast!" a frantic voice said. It was barely above a whisper, but he caught every word. "What are you doing here? Is it not bad enough we have one of your kind here all ready?"

Jim searched frantically for the voice. All he could see was a tree.

"Over hear!" called the voice from the tree.

Jim hurried over to the shadows. There was a woman wearing a red toga. She had her hand clamped over the mouth of a wide-eyed man. Before Jim could react, she clamped her hand over his mouth and pulled him to her.

"Hush!" she ordered, and pointed. A man with…

Jim's eyes widened. A man with the head of a bull was coming down the mountain. He kept muttering to himself. 

"I'm over here!" a female voice called. "What, are you too slow to catch me? A WOMAN?" 

"Ze bool will catch you, Rose! Run, Rosie!" cried the bull-headed man. He began to laugh hysterically, lurching toward the voice.

Jim turned his head to see where that voice had come from. He saw a flash of another woman in a toga before she ran into a large temple. 

"Ze bool will crush you like a-" he suddenly broke off. 

Ze bool turned slowly towards where they cowered, and the woman's grip became frantically tight. Ze bool turned away again, and continued on…though much slower than before. 

Jim saw his chance to escape, and took it up…or, at least, he _tried_ to.

He took a running jump in the opposite direction of the man with the bullhead, and the red toga lady. Her eyes flared, but she didn't move. Jim knew movement might attract the bull, and so did she.

Ze bool turned suddenly, let out a howl of rage, and ran towards Jim, screaming, "I want to talk to you close up! REAL close up!"

That thing was fast. It caught up with Jim, and swung one fist. 

Jim, who had been in many fights before, ducked, and punched. He might as well have kicked a tree for all the nonexistent damage he caused.

Ze bool lowered its head, and charged. Jim sidestepped it, but one horn caught his arm, leaving a painful tear in the skin. _Just what I needed…_

It turned and ran at him, then through him. 

Jim was falling again.

He fell for quite sometime. Long enough for him to notice he was still bleeding. Unlike the weird disease, this wound stayed. 

Jim landed in the midst of heat. There was a big furnace, and it looked about to blow. Jim stared at it as steam began to pour from it. 

Just then, the door at the top of a flight of previously unnoticed stairs flew open. What lurched down the stairs made Jim think of the little boy-thing he had seen earlier. 

It shoulders were hunched, and it was covered in blood. It looked as if it once was human, but had…changed. It's face was flat, and it kept muttering, "No…no…musn't…no…" 

All accounted for, it was a horrible sight.

It walked directly into the steam, not noticing Jim or the heat. He grabbed onto a handle, and pulled.

Just before the thing blew up, he swung let out a huge amount of steam. The room fogged out, and Jim could hear it saying, "Good…good…musn't…I knew it wouldn't…"

Then the world blew up.

Author's Note: Whee! That was fun! I hope that all of you people liked this chapter. Here are the books, hope you guessed 'em right!:

Rose Madder (Dorcas, Bill, Rose, and Ze bool made their little appearances. You like?)

The Shining (Heeeeeere's Johnny!!!!!) 

Thanks for reading this story. Could you do me a favor and please REVIEW? It won't take long. I promise. J 


	5. Arrgh! No More!

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I have been writing other stories (okay, I admit it, I saw LOTR2 and am now addicted. I've been writing LOTR fics) so I have been busy…lol. Anywho, this is dedicated to anyone who reviews *hint hint* so please review! Thank you to Darago's Rainy Daae for constantly reading my strange (if not slightly twisted) SK fics and lists. 

Oh, btw: I am now on SoupFiction.Net (my name is Imfirthiel) and I wrote a "you know you're obsessed with Stephen King when…" that I put up. Yes, they actually allow you to post lists! *grin*

Arrgh! No More!

Jim covered his face, as instinct told him to do. He waited for the unspeakable pain that would engulf his body once the flames reached him. 

He stood like that for quite a while. Once he realized that he wasn't burning to death, he slowly lowered his arms. He blinked, and found himself looking into one of the ugliest faces he had ever seen in his life (which, considering all he had seen, was saying something).

The face had blond hair. It was attached to a rather large head, which was attached to a body that followed suite. The body was broad shouldered and tall, over six-foot. He wore normal clothing, but Jim didn't notice the clothes that much.

It was the face that got his attention.

The face was oozing, as if the skin was dripping straight off. Pus oozed grotesquely, and a horrible smell came from beneath. The man was rotting alive.

"Admiring my good looks?" He asked Jim, revealing several gaps where his teeth should have been. 

Jim backed up a step, and the guy pulled out a gun. "Okay then, bye!"

****

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Jim winced, but none of the bullets touched him. In fact, they seemed to be being fired from behind him. He turned around.

The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer with the decaying man. He was in a long hallway with green tiles. The walls seemed to be made up of bars. 

__

I'm in a jail…Jim thought, amazed.

"Percy, what are you doing?" screamed a voice. 

Jim turned and saw a man standing there. He was dressed in an early 1900's sheriff's outfit, and beside him was a jail cell. Inside the cell was the largest man Jim had ever seen. The large man was African-American, and looked ill- that is, he was very pale. 

The man the "sheriff man" had called out to (Percy) was a good looking man with carefully manicured nails and well-groomed blond hair. He was also a bit pale, but his fine features made up for it. Percy was aiming a gun into a cell and emptying it into someone Jim couldn't see.

Percy abruptly turned and aimed the gun at Jim. "Arrgh! Not again!" He cried, covering his face.

Instead of hearing more gun shots, Jim merely heard the wind whistling. He opened his eyes to see that he was falling…falling…falling.

When he finally landed, he was in a room with a tall man with greasy black hair. The man had a metal brace on one leg and seemed old…in his fifties, maybe. He cursed quite colorfully as he moved the braced leg, then he looked up at Jim.

"Oh, hello, nice to see you." He said amiably.

Jim stared at the man, then tentatively asked, "Are you going to hurt me?"

The man laughed. "No, I won't. I probably couldn't even catch you. Though some of my characters could, I'd wager." He let this sink in, then introduced himself. "I am the man who put you through this hell. I am Stephen King."

Jim gasped. "Why would you do that to your books- make them so I can get sucked in? What about the girl? Has she been sucked in too?"

Stephen held his hands up to stop the flow of questions. "I made you get 'sucked in' because you needed a lesson. The girl has never been inside of my books. She is my fan, so of course I would never make her face those characters…though (come to think of it) she'd probably enjoy it…"

"What lesson did I need?!" Jim screeched, resisting the urge to strangle the man.

"You stole, you're a…jerk…and I felt like giving you a taste of my novels. You should at least read something before you burn it!" Stephen replied. "Now, I assume you will not take anything again…you've learned your lesson, right, Jim?"

"But-but how did you make the book--"

Stephen held up a hand. "Not important."

Jim goggled at him. "Can I go home now?"

"Of course…I don't exactly relish our time together…but if you DO go near one my books again and attempt to destroy it, I shall let you face ALL of my creatures." 

"N-never! I swear! Just lemme go!" Jim begged.

Stephen King smiled, then waved good bye.

Jim fell again, and landed on his bed. 

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter probably wasn't as good, but I'm stuck in LOTR mode right now, so sorry! One more chapter, I think…here are the SK books of the chapter:

The Dark Half (George Stark, as per request, lol!)

The Green Mile (hope I got that scene right, my book is at school…hope you like it, D's R D!)

On Writing (Okay, I didn't really base it on that book, but it was the only one with Master King as a main character, besides Danse Macabre, but I haven't read that one *gasp!* yet.)

I got a few requests for characters/books to use, and I tried to use the ones that I read/know about. I hope you liked the chapter, please review!


	6. Home At Last

A/N: Last chappy! I hope you all liked this story! Thank you for all of your reviews, flames, whatever! It really means a lot! Please review and tell me what you think of this story, ok? I have written other Stephen king fictions, one of which is supposed to be funny (lol) and a few others…you might wanna check them out if you liked this story, though they are written in a different style. Please Review!

Home At Last

Well, here we are at Jim's house. Where is he? Last we saw, he was sucked inside that Stephen king book he stole from a girl's locker…that didn't sound too strange…

Oh, wow! Look at that! He's back! But look, he's bloody and bruised. What happened? He was only gone for ten minutes or so. Then again, If he was INSIDE of a Stephen King book, I don't really WANT to know what happened…

Gee, he sure looks happy to be back. There he is, making sure everything hasn't changed in his room. Hah! He just kissed his fish tank! Boy, he must have had a bad time wherever he went. 

Oh, there he goes! Time for school, I guess. He's got the book…

~*~*~*~

Back at school. There's Jim, hiding in the shadows. Good thing he cleaned himself up before he came, because his appearance was very…disturbing, though I suppose it would have been easy enough for him to say it was just a fight where he came out the worse.

He's watching the girl very closely. She's talking with her friends, as usual. She's so distracted by them that I guess she hasn't even noticed the absence of the book that Jim has. Yet, that is. Oh, look: one of her friends is pulling her around the corner…

Here Jim goes! He's carefully walking towards her locker, just like before…only this time, he's putting a book back, as opposed to taking one out. Good for you, Jim!

Who boy, that was close! No sooner has Jim returned to his rather spiteful place in the shadows then the girl is back, laughing grandly at some joke her friends have told her. She's looking into her locker…and her brow furrows. Of course! Jim has put the book back in the wrong spot, and NOW she notices it. She picks up the book and examines it carefully, before shrugging and putting it in its proper place. Jim's luck is with him yet again! Lucky boy!

~*~*~*~

School has let out for the day, but Jim is still lingering. Why would he be doing that? He's not trying to get into any trouble, is he? After being sucked INSIDE a STEPHEN KING book, he wouldn't even dream of it. Right?

Oh, good: he's just heading to the library. I guess facing a bunch of fictional characters has helped his attitude towards reading. Something good out of something bad as they say.

He's making a B-line for the Horror/Fiction section. 

Jim is now skimming the shelves a rarely seen look of concentration on his beaten face. He occasionally stops to leaf through a book that strikes him as interesting, but he seems to be refusing to touch the Stephen King section. I wonder why?

Ah, good choice Jim! He has finally decided on Edgar Allen Poe, a VERY good horror writer. He has chosen a collection, which includes "The Tell Tale Heart" "The Premature Burial" "The Damned Thing" and (of course) "The Raven". All very good stories, though a bit old fashioned (and perhaps above his reading level…).

He's checked the book out after a quick and polite chat with the librarian, who has undoubtedly never seen Jim around before. Jim is on his way home now, examining his newfound treasure with great interest.

~*~*~*~

Jim is home now, and has already said a gentle "hello" to his mother, who seems surprised to see him with the large Edgar Allen Poe book. Jim doesn't seem to notice, he just heads up to his bedroom, still examining the Poe Collection Book.

He slings his backpack down near his bed, and sits on his bed. He hunches over the book, and carefully opens it up, eyes alight with anticipation. He flips over to the first story ("A Tell Tale Heart") and…

…is sucked inside.

Oops.

~*~*~*~

"CRAP! YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN KIDDING ME!" Jim screams in outrage as he tumbles through the air, a feeling he is very familiar with by now…

A/N: Muahahhahah! An evil ending, I know, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm posting it on my birthday! Woo-hoo! I'm a big, mean fourteen-year-old now, and I STILL have no life, lol. Please review! Should I try to do another story like this (only different, duh) or something else? Suggestions? Requests? I have a lot of free time people, so whatever! I've read most of Stephen King's books, and if I haven't read a book you suggest, gimme a little while to worm through it- I will get back to you! Oh, one last thing, to all SK fans: A movie is coming out soon, like April or May, called DREAMCATCHER, based on his book. The book was pretty good, so keep your eyes peeled for the movie! Please review!


End file.
